Never Let Me Go
by The Crazy Fangirl
Summary: Leo Valdez came back from his quest with Jason and Piper. A certain girl caught his attention. It was Amelia Jones, daughter of Aphrodite. He had been crushing on her ever since they talked for the first time. Amelia, on the other hand, knew nothing about his crush on her until she had been crushing on him and thought about it. Well, This story is not as cliched as it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just felt like writing a fanfic about Leo Valdez and my OC Amelia Jones. She is a daughter of Aphrodite(She's cool. Not all of them are stupid and bubly and Mary Sue-ish). WELL, warn me if she goes a little Sue-ish anyway. If you are reading my story, THEN I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I nothing except for the character's who are not in the books.**

Seriously? Another makeup fight? No way man! I'm outta here. My sisters can totally suck it. Well, let them suit themselves... It is hard being a daughter of Aphrodite, you have to face your sisters having a stupid fight over guys and BAM, makeup war starts! Yay! Well, not that it's not entertaining. It is fun to laugh at your sisters who have a total fashion-disaster with powder sticking to their hair and eyeliners smashed on their faces.. It is an ugly sight though.

I ducked and avoided the blood-red lipstick coming towards me and jogged out of the cabin smiling. God. What do I have for sisters? My brother, Damien ran out of the cabin, looking like a two year old gave him a makeover and coughed. He is the only child of Aphrodite allergic to make-up, especially powder. I laughed, making him glare at me which was so no scary.

"It's not funny!" he said. I controlled my laughter and said ,"Gods, you should look at your face! Go shower!"

"I'm not going back in there! I hate it when they do that!"

I sighed, "Join the club."

We had nothing else to do, as we have finished training for today. It was dam boring. I walked towards the beach for a walk and Damien followed. Ugh... Little brothers always do that.

We walked and did not really talk so I just thought of something I could say. It felt awkward, just walking like this. I looked at Damien and saw that he was staring at the Apollo girl, Susan. She was learning how to karate-chop from Clarisse. They got along very well for some reason..

Damien sighed as she karate chopped at Clarisse, who just growled. God, she was good at it, as a thirteen year old. He looked away. Then I could sense it. I smiled and said,"You like her, don't you?"

He shrugged. "Shut up, Amelia! I don't!" I gave him my 'isn't-it-obvious-you-like-her' look and he said, "Yeah yeah I like her" because he knew there was no point lying to me, as I could sense it.

"Aw, kid love. so cute." I said making him glare at me for a while. The conch-horn blew and we walked to the dining pavilion for dinner. Damien and I snickered as we saw all our brothers and sisters have some make-up stuck to their hair. I could say by looking at them they tried to clean up but couldn't make it i time. Probably because Drew occupied the whole bathroom.

I burned a slice of my vegetable pizza into the warm fire as an offering and prayed to mom for Damien getting a chance with Susan. They would be really cute together.

I sat down on my table beside Damien and my sister Lilith. He was just picking his food and sometimes glancing at Susan. she once caught him and waved. How cute. He just quickly looked down and blushed.

"What are you doing? Wave back you idiot! Mom is going to be so disappointed if you are not taking this chance!" I hissed at him. Lilith giggled and kept muttering 'young love'. Bah. She was just making him more nervous.

Suddenly the whole table shook and out of nowhere, three figures appeared. I finally got to see them. The guy, standing in front of me knocked over Damien's chair and ran to the nearest bronze brazier to throw up.

"Hey!" Damien complained. I just laughed. I recognized my sister, Piper, whom I just have known for a day or so. Then there was Jason, the guy she had a HUGE crush on.

"Jason?" Chiron came forward. He looked totally weirded-out. He might have not seen that coming. "What-? How-?"

Most of my siblings were staring at Piper with their mouths open. I noticed she stepped on Drew's pizza and snickered. Drew was a total suck-ass.  
"Hi," she said as casually as she could. "We're back."

"How did it go?" Lilith asked. "And you look horrible by the way." I glared at her. Piper was really pretty in her own way.

"Yeah what happened?" Some other camper asked. And a thousand questions erupted. Chiron silenced them all and Piper and Jason started their never-ending story of their quest. The other guy, Leo was still feeling sick. Poor guy.

After millions of questions, Chiron sent us all to bed. Leo tripped over my foot. "I'm sorry" we both said in unison. I smiled and gave him a hand he took it and got up. He yawned and walked away. I too, yawned and walked to my cabin. I got on my bunk and passed out.

Next morning, I woke up to see everyone running around and getting ready for breakfast. I just put my jacket on. I slept fully dressed without removing any makeup. Even if I looked like a zombie, I would go like this. I didn't really care much.

After a few minutes, everyone was ready. We were already late, why aren't we going? then I noticed Piper was still asleep with Drew and a few of my siblings standing over her bed and staring at her.

She opened her eyes and got up. "Morning" she smiled. "Beautiful day."

"You're going to make us late for breakfast" Drew said,"Which means you get to clean the cabin for inspection."

Piper laughed at that! Oh my gosh is this girl crazy? Drew's smug expression crumbled and she backed up. She looked scared for a moment but then her expression turned smug said,"What are you-"

"Challenging you" Piper said "How about noon in the arena? You can choose your weapons." Wow. this is going to be cool. piper got out of bed and stretched. She smiled at all of us. "I missed you guys! We are going to have a great time when I'm senior counsellor."

Drew turned red.'You-you ugly little witch! I've been here the longest. you can't just-" "Challenge you?" Piper said. "Sure, I can. Camp rules: I've been claimed by Aphrodite. I've completed my quest, which is one more than you've completed. If I feel I can do a better job, I can challenge you. Unless you want to step down. Did I get all that right Mitchell?"

"Just right, Piper' said Mitchell, grinning. he taught her all this. Many of us, including me, started to grin. If piper was gonna become senior counsellor, life would be so much better!

"Step down?" Drew shrieked. 'You're crazy!" piper pulled out her dagger, Katoptris from under her pillow and pointed it at Drew. Many people backed up.

"A duel then" Piper said cheerfully."If you don't want to wait until noon, now is fine. You've turned this cabin into a dictatorship, Drew. Silena Beauregard knew better than that. Aphrodite is about love and beauty. Being loving. Spreading beauty. Good friends. Good times. Good deeds. Not just looking good. Silena made mistakes, but in the end she stood by her 's why she was a hero. I'm going to set things right, and I've got a feeling Mom will be on my side. Want to find out?"

After a second or two Drew said, "I...step down." She grumbled. "But if you think I'm ever going to forget this, McLean-"  
"Oh, I hope you won't" Piper said. "Now run along to the dining pavilion and explain to Chiron why we're late. There's been a change of leadership"

Drew backed away to the door. She was about to leave when Piper said, "Oh, and, Drew, honey?" Drew looked back. "In case you're thinking I'm not a true daughter of Aphrodite, don't even look at Jason Grace. He might not even know it yet but he's MINE. If you ever try to make a move, I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound." Drew walked away quickly.

We all were silent for a moment but then we burst out cheering and carried Piper out of the cabin on our shoulders to the dining pavilion. god this was the best thing that could ever happen this summer!

***TIME SKIP***

After breakfast , Piper lead us through our morning activities. I practiced a bit of sword fighting with an Iris kid, Ryan. I got a bit annoyed because he started to turn my camp shirt into different colors(especially my least favorite ones) when I was going to almost disarm him. It was rally distracting.

"Would you just stop that?" I complained, as he turned my shirt into a shade of hot pink. It was almost sickening. Yeah, pink was not bad but I couldn't stand hot pink.

"Nope, I'm not gonna let an Aphrodite girl beat me in sword fighting." he said.

"Honey, it's not my fault that I'm better at it."

"Well, that would be an advantage for me if I beat you because it would prove that I'm now better at sword fighting than a person who was better than me!" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Well, if he was gonna use his rainbow power thingy to beat me, then I have all rights to use my Aphrodite charms to beat him! Yeah! I was gonna charm-speak! (It's a thing I usually never did much).

"Come on then, lets continue and see if you can ever beat me!"

"Sure baybeh! I'm gonna win!"

Our swords clanged and we fought like we were seriously battling. I swung my sword at him and he blocked the attack. But he made the mistake of not moving fast because I twisted his sword on mine and was just about to disarm him when he just turned my SKIN hot pink. I was totally sure people were thinking about how ridiculous I was looking. BUT I AM GOING TO WIN THIS! I almost disarmed him many times but now I'm gonna disarm him for real!

"Baby, you are going to lose, there is no point going on like this." I used my sweetest voice, which I felt guilty about using all the time, because I'm so not like it. But now, if this was the only way to win, I was gonna use this. I bet the charm-speak worked because he gulped and just stared at me gooey-eyed. I just hated it when boys do that.

"Why don't you surrender already then, sweetie?" I batted my eyelashes as he was about to drop his sword. But then he came back to his senses and raised his sword-but too late! I twisted his sword with mine and it flew away and landed about four or five meters away. I pointed my sword at his nose.

"I win! Hah!" I smirked at him.

"Hey, that was NOT fair! You can't just use your Aphrodite thing and put me under your charm to win!"

"It IS fair! You were turning me hot pink! Oh, I'm still.. -YOU BRAT CHANGE ME BACK TO M Y NORMAL SKIN COLOR! I DON'T WANT TO BE HOT PINK!"

"Well, ha-ha nope." With that he ran away and I ran after him, dropping my sword because this heavy thing would slow me down. I chased him through the sword fighting arena, knocking some people over and avoiding the swords. He ran to the Archery area( I forgot what you call it) and tripped over an arrow which was on the ground. I was thankful to the person who dropped it and never picked it up.

I went over there and kneeled over him. He tried to get up but was again stopped by my charm-speak.

"No, no, you can't get up before you turn be back to normal color again." I said.

He obeyed and did as he was told. I helped him up and he finally noticed that I won again.

"You can't keep doing that!"

"Whatever, I won already anyway."

He grumbled but then smiled and said, "Well, you're not that bad as an Aphrodite girl."

"What's so bad about us anyway?"

"Dunno" He said. "Well, if you need to practice sword fighting with anyone, feel free to come and ask me." Then he walked away.

I wasn't really sweating much, as the weather was cool(well, obviously, it was winter).

I walked to the sword arena and picked up my blue jacket and saw that Damien was practicing with Susan. I waved at him and winked. He almost dropped his sword. I heard Susan say something about him not concentrating. It was funny how a girl who is new to camp is better at sword fighting than him. Well, he was not that bad but he was seriously distracted by this girl today.

I turned around and saw that Leo guy staring at me. I hated it when guys did that but I thought it would be nice to say hi. But then I noticed his fingers were on fire. Why the hell is he not noticing that? He's gonna burn!

He might have noticed where I was staring and he quickly put the fire out. His fingers did not burn.

I walked over and said."How in Hades is _that_ possible!?"

"What?" He said.

"Stop trying to act like you don't know anything. Your fingers did not burn. It was on fire. _FIRE._ And you put it out like it's a thing you are used to."

"Oh... that... Uh, you know Hephaestus is the God of fire and I'm one of his demigods who has this fire power thingy...You know, we are fire proof and we can control fire"

Control fire? Fire proof? What? That's awesome! I tried to sound less impressed then I really was because I might sound like a fangirl "Fire proof demigod...Never heard of one. But you can do that? That's really cool!".

"Yeah, we're very rare... That's what Nyssa told me."

He spread out his fingers and I could see a small flame on his palm. It's unbelievable. And awesome.

He then looked at me. "You're that girl who helped me up yesterday? I'm sorry, I did not have the energy to thank you." He grinned.

_Like thanking someone needs a lot of energy, _I thought. But I laughed anyway. "Nah, It's okay. I get it."

I held out my hand and said, "I'm Amelia Jones."

He shook it and said, "Leo Valdez. And I bet you are a daughter of Aphrodite. Your eyes change color."

"Got that right." I smiled.

"Uh, anyway, I have to catch up with my brothers and sisters at Bunker nine-"

"What's a Bunker Nine?"

"A place. Well I gotta go."

"Sure, see you later, Leo Valdez."

"Sure thing, Amanda Jones-"

"Amelia" I corrected.

"Yeah, that." He said as he ran towards the forest. I noticed how short he was. Maybe just about an inch taller than me. It was cute.

I kept smiling as I walked to the dining pavilion for lunch. Leo Valdez is kinda cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! What's up? Well, I suck at Author's Note's so I'm skipping this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Riordan. I don't own anything. Except for Amelia Jones and other characters not mentioned in the books. **

"And then she told me that I have good defense skills!" Damien said.

"Mm hmm." I said as I painted my nails a shade of royal blue. I totally love that color.

And Damien went on..."She even said my archery is not bad! A daughter of Apollo said that! Can you believe it?" Ever since he finished training with Susan, he wouldn't shut up about stuff she said. He seemed so exited.

"Yeah,I believe it." He kept talking as I finished painting my nails. I waited for them to dry as I listened to Damien. This kid sure did have a huge crush on her.

I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, but I never really had a crush on anyone except for Brian(My neighbor+ kinda close friend). But that's ancient history. I haven't seen him for like three years as I stay at camp year long. My adoptive parents thought it would be safe. I visit them once in a while but I haven't seen Brian yet. Well, I was only like twelve when I liked him but I got over it fast. He only saw me as a good friend. And he was like two years older than me...He probably found some better girl."

"And- are you even listening?" Damien said.

"Yes I am." I lied.

"Well so we-" He continued and I heard the conch horn. It was time for dinner.

"Come one kid, Lets go eat. I'm hungry." I said. We got up and walked to the dining pavilion. I sat beside Piper and asked. "How's it goin'?"

"Good." she said.

We remained silent as we burnt our offerings and ate and finally after I was full, I got up from the table.

I still had some food on my plate which I couldn't finish and decided I might burn them as offerings too but then- I tripped on something- probably the big scar on the ground which was there since I came to camp. I never found out the story behind that though...

Well anyways, I tripped and was about to fall but then my plate flew out of my hand and all the food and the plate crashed into Travis(or Connor) Stoll's butt, who was maybe three or four feet away from me.

He yelped as the plate broke on the ground and his pants looked like it was having pasta. "This is the second one that got ruined today!" He screamed. I knew I was in trouble. I got into trouble once in a while when I stayed in a place for too long.

I laughed and ran as fast as I could and I could here him behind me.

I was running away but suddenly- BUMP. I fell on my back and the person who literally ran into me was on top of me. Leo Valdez.

"I'm so sorry!" he said as he got up gave me a hand to help me up.

"Yeah, no time to talk now! Gotta run!" I said and I sprinted off again. Leo followed me.

"Stoll!" He said as he ran with me.

"I KNOW!" I said

"What are you running from?" Leo said.

"Stoll!"

"Well, the other Stoll's after me and I'm running from him too! Gosh, never knew pranking _them_ would have been so easy!"

"What then hell, Valdez?" I said.

"Look behind you!" he said. I looked and saw Travis Stoll running after us but he was at a distance where he couldn't catch us easily. he tripped many times too. I think he was Travis because he seemed taller than the one who was chasing me. Luckily, we might have lost Connor.

"What did you do to him, anyway?!"

"Tell you later!" He ran toward the lake and I was followed him.

"AHA!" I heard from somewhere and the next thing I knew was being pushed into something- someone pushed me into the lake. Not only me. I could feel Leo beside me. I swam upwards but felt Leo's hand grab my shoulder. He was having trouble. Oh! He probably couldn't swim! I grabbed him by the shoulders and swam upwards. It was quite hard because I never did this before.

My lungs were screaming for oxygen. Just then I reached the top of the lake and our heads were up from the water. I breathed like there's no tomorrow.

"OhMyGosh I'm gonna die! Ahhh! I can't swim!" Leo started to panic.

"Shut up! That's not helping." I tried to sound serious but I felt like laughing at him.

"I'm gonna drown!"

"Not when I'm with you." I swam towards the shore dragging Leo along with me and helped him up. Coughs started to attack him. He must've drank some water down there.

"Where are those bastards who threw us?" I asked but Leo was still coughing. I looked around and saw three boys laughing their asses out. I could recognize the Stolls and the other one might have been one of their half brothers.

"There!" I said pointing towards them. For the first time, they noticed us and ran off. Leo and I followed. This was our time to chase them! Even though we ran into many people, it was sort of fun. I couldn't stop laughing. Even though I was dripping wet, falling into the lake was fun. I didn't have that experience since the last time I fell into a swimming pool in which Brian pushed me.

I saw they were heading for the woods. I took the other way and hoped they wouldn't notice I did. I saw Leo still running after them. I got up to the place followed them side buy side and speeded up. I saw them turn and come at my direction. They still did not notice me. I just waited and then they were right in front of me.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" I said (In courage the cowardly dog style). All of them jumped and looked extremely shocked. They tried to run of somewhere else but then I charm-spoke. "You're not going anywhere! " I said. They stayed still and then Leo appeared and gave me a toothy grin. I grinned back.

He lit his hands on fire. I didn't know what he was doing but then he made the flames go higher till it touched their butts. Their pants were set on fire.

They finally came to their senses and screamed their heads off and ran towards the lake. I heard them jump. We burst into laughter. Seriously, this guy was something else.

"Hah! I did that for the second time today!" He said.

"So that's why you were in trouble " I said as I grinned at him again.

"Yeah. So what did you do to make them chase after you too?"

"I tripped and my plate fell out of my hand and landed on Connor's butt. I didn't know how it landed there though... Maybe he was leaning down and someth- OH! I remember him saying something like his second pair of pants got ruined today... Now I get it." I gave him a sly smile. He returned it.

"You are truly something, you know." I said.

"Oh, don't I know that already." I gave a small laugh at that.

"Well, anyways, I gotta get changed. Talk to you later, maybe? You seem like an interesting guy."

"Oh, sure. May I take the honor of walking you to your cabin, your highness?" He held out his hand.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I noticed that when I'm around this guy, I can't help but smile. "My pleasure" I said giving him my hand.

We walked to my cabin, holding hands. I was never the type of person who would hold hands with people... well, maybe Leo Valdez was an exception because he is so damn awesome. He seriously was.

I reached my cabin and said goodbye to Leo. "Well, maybe you'd like to get changed too."

"Yeah. I would really love to. See you later, then?"

"Yeah."

I walked inside and saw most of my half-siblings were not there. They're probably at the amphitheater, making s'mores and doing the sing-along thingy.

There was only Lacey, who never liked the sing-alongs. Nick and his twin sister, Nora were there too and I had no idea why. I grabbed some a fresh pair of jeans, a camp half-blood t-shirt, my cherry-printed socks(they're so comfortable).

Damn the Stolls. It's because of them that my favorite Navy-Blue Jacket was all soaked. I never liked wearing any other jackets but I had no choice so I picked a black one. And thank the gods that I was wearing flip flops. If I was wearing sneakers at that time, I'd be screwed.

"Why are you all wet?" Lacey asked.

"Got pushed into the lake by the Stolls." I replied.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Those two will never learn."

I didn't reply to that because I didn't know what to say. So I just walked into the changing room and threw all my wet clothes into the laundry. I put on my dry clothes and.I plugged the hair dryer and did my best to dry it in five minutes because I wanted to go to the sing-alongs. When my hair looked pleasant enough I just put on my sneakers and jogged out of the cabins and made my way to the amphitheater.

I sat down beside Piper who said, "Hi". I said hi back. I saw she was sitting beside Jason and holding hands with him. She was making great progress. I smiled to myself.

I sang along with the Apollo campers. Only half the people in the amphitheater really sang along with them while the others just sat and made s'mores. I was one of them who sang along. I love singing even though I'm not a daughter of Apollo.

I have finished singing along with two songs but then I got into this conversation with Piper and almost forgot the others were singing.

"Well, as you know, my dad's really busy. He doesn't really have much time to spend with me. But this time I think it'll be a little different. You know, after all that's happened... even though he doesn't remember anything." Piper said.

"Yeah I hope so. My dad's not bad. He understands stuff about demigods... And he allowed me to leave school to come here and train so that I can be safe... I really hated school. My grades were not that bad but it's just so tiring."

"Well, yeah I got into trouble quite often. I heard you have a step mom?"

"Yeah. Katherine's a really cool step mom."

Just then someone sat on the empty space on my right. I glanced and saw Leo.

"What's up, Valdez?"I said.

"I'm feeling cleany-weeny" He replied.

"Yeah. I'm feeling very cleany-weeny too." I then laughed at myself for using that word. It was ridiculous but hey, it's fun to be kiddish sometimes.

"So", I said. I glanced at Piper and saw she was talking to Jason now. So maybe I'll have a chat with Leo. "Want to get to know each other more?"

"Of course"

"Let's start with our past then" I looked at Leo and his eyes looked really sad like he had bad memories."What's wrong?" I said.

He sighed. "Well, uh... my past kind of sucked."

"Really? And may I know how?" I was curious. A guy so funny like him had a horrible past.

"Do I really need to-"

"Yes. I wouldn't let you go unless you do."

"Okay then...When I was a kid-" He started his story like this. He said about how great his mom was and how much he loved her. He told me about him not getting affected by fire and his creep babysitter. He told me his weird experiences with fire and finally he told me about that time when Gaea made him burn down the house along with his own mom. It was so sad. It really broke my heart.I rubbed my eyes on my sleeves of my jacket so that the tears that we're trying to escape got soaked.

"That-that's horrible. Really. It's just- I am speechless." I said. I seriously was.

"Yeah. I know" He hung his head. "Can we go somewhere else? Like away from the people?" He said.

I loved sing-alongs. But I felt really bad for Leo. So I said. "Sure."

We got up and walked through the sword fighting arena's. This is the boy hiding behind the jokes. He was incredibly sad.

"It's really hard for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He said.

"How have you been going this long without even showing a single sign of having a bad past?" I asked.

"I run away from place to place. I never stay for too long. I joke around. It's a way to hide my sadness. But the sadness never leaves me..." I heard him take a deep breath.

"You've been so strong... I don't think I could have handled it if I was you. You take it way easier than-" I didn't really know what to say...

"I- I don't really-" His voice broke and he let out two coughs and sniffled. He was about to cry. I took two steps closer to him and hugged him.

I wasn't going to say it's okay. It's _not _okay. I just hugged him and rubbed circles on his back with my hands and whispered. "Calm down, Leo. Deaths happen all the time. Your mom must be happy in Elysium now." I'm not really sure if that did any help. I was bad at comforting people.

He buried his head on my shoulder as he hugged back took shallow breaths. It must've been a few minutes and then he finally let go.

He surprised me by laughing. I raised an eyebrow at him. He said, "What the am I doing? I've been avoiding crying and joking around so that I try to get over my mom's death. Now look what I've just did."

I smiled at him. "It's really okay to cry at times, you know. It doesn't make you look weak or anything. And I get how much it hurts."

"I should work harder on trying to get over it, you know..."

"Maybe you should." I said.

"I shouldn't really have cried-"

"Ugh, now get over the fact that you cried too!"

He laughed at that and said. "Yeah. I should do that too."

"Well, goodnight, Valdez...It's almost curfew."

"Goodnight." he said as we went on our separate ways to our cabins.

**A/N; So, how is it? Is this story going well?**


End file.
